encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
AVIA
AVIA was a beautiful kind hearted 1957 Imperial Sedan, that was best known for her role of the family car to Tommy & Kathy Lightrunner, before their untimely deaths in 1962, after she collided with another an unanimated car while on the way back from the store. Though she had managed to survive the collision, Mr. and Mrs. Lightrunner perished from the source of the impact, which would scar AVIA for her life, as she possessed a strong relationship with her young Operator Joshua Lightrunner. Despite having to have been with the child ever since Joshua was 3 years old, and having to fall in love with a 1954 Chevy, AVIA was taken away from him in 1968, just after his 9th birthday due to the law at the time stating that no child could not be raised or treated by automobiles, even if the car was a family vehicle. While young Josh was sent to a foster home, AVIA was taken to Mar's Disposal, a day after her removal, and was crushed into a cube of Steel 6 years later in 1974, after being yanked by Iron Skull off the ground, and tossed on the conveyor belt like a discarded hunk of garbage, where she was crushed to death. Her death in 1974, would forever scar Josh to the point that by age 18 in 1978, he sued Mar's Disposal for justice, but was arrested by police for disturbing the peace and attempted murder against the owners of the junkyard due to nothing in the law being acutually against tormenting Animated cars. AVIA's death would not be in vain however, as Mar's Disposal suffered two disasters in the 21st century, to the point that the junk yard lost two Crushers, including Iron Skull. The hellish junkyard was shut down later that year in 2018, and was abandoned after records of each Animated Car that was crushed was exposed to the public. The law at the time may have stated that Animated Cars were considered property instead of living beings, but it was also stated that it was illegal to destroy them if they still were in working order, which most of them were. ''Bio Relationships 'Tommy Lightrunner Joshua Lighrunner Kathy Lightrunner J.S Lightrunner ARESON CRAMMER Personality Legacy , was a painting created by Joshua Lightrunner as a tribute to AVIA, and was passed on to his son Johnathan Lightrunner, after he passed away in 2018...]] Trivia' *''Justice for AVIA turned out to be a generational promise, as Josh's only child, the famous Johnny Lightrunner, took a Barrett M82 50. Caliber Heavy Sniper Rifle and shot Iron Skull's circuit control wire from 655 yards away, giving Roharous & company the chance they needed to vanquish the giant metal bastard once & for all... *''It is unknown when Parental guidance became common with Animated Automobiles, but it was stated by officials in 1993, that AVIA might have been one of the first Animated Cars in history to try and adopt a human little boy, after the loss of his parents...'' *''AVIA was 17 years old when she perished at Mars Disposal on October 15th 1974...'' Category:Animated Cars Category:Females Category:Animated Vehicle Category:Deceased Category:American Cars